


活琥珀

by daomo7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, 匣中少女！格雷尔, 双黑, 妖狐！葬仪屋, 掌掴, 梗源于网易云评论, 病态, 老板真名为私设, 角色复活, 角色死亡, 阴阳师AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 既然我如此地爱恋你……





	1. Chapter 1

标题：活琥珀  
原作：黑执事  
配对：葬仪屋x格雷尔  
等级：R  
作者：道莫小七  
摘要：既然我如此地爱恋你……  
警告：阴阳师AU，妖狐！葬仪屋，匣中少女！格雷尔；双黑，病态；角色死亡；老板真名为私设（Argent Bloom），是一篇没有放到过网上的旧文里的私设，非官方设定，在此文中寓意也不重要，只是借用而已；老板清冷的哭颜真的是我的心头爱。

 

 

那只狐妖曾有过一位爱人。

大概是爱人吧。他漫不经心地梳理着头发想。亲密到了那种程度，应该可以称得上是恋人了。

他很宠他的恋人，也迁就着对方古怪的喜好：明明是个男性，却偏偏以女性的身份自居；从头到脚都是一色儿压抑的黑，声称最喜欢的颜色却是红色。

啊，红色，他曾经为自己的恋人变出不少红色的花。他还记得端正插在对方发鬓旁的第一朵，是红色的玫瑰，并被他细心抹去了刺。

对方的惊喜完全显露在脸上，手上不停抚摸着耳边的花朵，抬头望向他的表情写满了温柔。

“人家啊，还是第一次收到花呢。”那个孩子弯着眉眼对他笑，“谢谢，狐妖先生。”

狐妖。

他从未松口告诉过对方自己的真名，只是任由对方不知出于何种心理地调笑着这么叫。妖怪的真名是秘密，不能被外人得知，这一点他牢记在心，即使到最后也没泄露。

对方倒是大咧咧告诉了他自己的真名——或者说也许是真名，谁知道——格雷尔·萨多克里夫，拗口，就像这个人类的内心一样，繁琐而不合时宜的华丽。

但他在自己面前总是那副呆板的装束，中规中矩的黑色常服，中规中矩的黑色发辫，连眼镜也是最没个性的那种。

是了，这个人类还有严重的视力残障，一双难得有些特别的浅褐色眼睛也被模糊起雾的镜片遮蔽了大半。

“近视很严重哦，所以平日绝对不能取——”

话音未落格雷尔便眼前一花，那个白发的狐妖已经取下了他的眼镜，拎在指间打量着。

“啊啊啊失礼！还给人家啦！”

狐妖的身量比起那个人类高出了不少，胳膊一伸便是后者怎么蹦跳也够不到的高度，不当心脚下一歪，直接跌进了前者的怀抱里。

狐妖的胸襟上是林间古老的木香，就着隐约的薄雾湿气，鼻尖埋入便是一阵舒适得令人发昏瞌睡的气息。

看着怀里的脑袋埋在自己胸前，像兽类的幼崽般蹭来蹭去，狐妖笑了笑，将对方扶正站好后，抬着那精致的尖下巴，将眼镜仔细架在对方的鼻梁上。

“其实格雷尔不戴眼镜倒是更漂亮。”他没收回手，仍是端详的姿势，“毕竟这么长的睫毛，被镜片遮住倒是可惜了。”

那个人类笑起来有着意外地长的虎牙，其它牙齿也歪歪扭扭参差不齐，甚至有几颗还尖得吓人，不过狐妖对此轻描淡写地评论过一句可爱，仿若他的审美观天生崩坏。

就如同自己身上的伤疤也曾被那个人类以嘴唇虔诚地亲吻过。

“很美啊……这些被割开又被缝补过的皮肉，这些都是先生活下来的证明呢，为什么非要隐藏起来呢？”

对方以指腹描过他胸前那处斜跨心口的疤痕，伤倒是早就痊愈了，但也留下了灰白色的外凸的结缔组织，趴在他赤裸的胸口上，看起来像巨大的肉虫般丑陋不堪。

然而那孩子迷恋的眼神比唇舌更灼烫。

“我喜欢狐妖先生，”尖利的歪齿轻咬着毛茸茸的兽耳，银白色的绒毛被唾液濡湿，在松口时被稍冷的空气激得一寒颤，“所有的一切都喜欢……”

他难得没用女性化的自称，而是认认真真地强调：“所以狐妖先生也请喜欢我吧，既然我如此地爱恋您。”

妖怪眯起眼睛望着身上的孩子，毫无血色的唇微微弯起便是一道令人心醉神迷的微笑。

“小生已经把归宿交给格雷尔了啊。”他轻声叫着对方的名，“所以夫人还有什么不满足吗？”

对方的回应是迎面而来的亲吻，雨点般落在他被拨开发帘的脸颊与胸口上。手上胡乱撕扯开他繁重的衣物的同时，热烈的深吻也足以令人窒息。

幸好自己是妖怪。回应对方时他抽空漫不经心地想。

不知道这场游戏什么时候结束呢？倒不是说小生现在就腻了。

身为杀人犯的人类，与处理尸体的妖怪，这种心怀鬼胎的共犯组合估计还要再共存一段时间吧。

因此当那个人类率先提出断绝关系时，活了数百年的狐妖第一次真正因吃惊而睁大了眼眸。

“我受够了，老家伙。”对方也是第一次在他面前一脸无礼的不耐烦的神情，并非出于以往心照不宣的娇纵，而是实实在在的冷漠。

“……小生不明白。”

“得了。”他跳下坐着的树杈——这次狐妖没去伸出胳膊接他，不过看来对方也不需要——走过来，在他面前停下，手指戳着他的胸口，“你和我都知道，我们只是在玩游戏而已。你以为我会爱上你，我以为你会爱上我。这游戏很好玩，人家承认。但是不了，这个游戏再也没有乐趣了。”

他冷着眼扫视那根指甲尖尖的手指，再抬眼时眼神毫无情绪，没有动怒，也没有平日伪装的温柔。

“为什么？”他低声问，“出了什么错了吗？”

“因为这个游戏的关键是‘假装’。”那个人类提高了音量，“我假装爱你，你假装爱我。所以我说这个游戏不好玩了——因为我真的爱上了你。”

那个人类收回手，退后两步转身离开。

“那么，再见了，阿金特·布鲁姆。——顺便一说，你的本名我早就知道。”

那个久违的名字被轻飘飘念出来时，宛若重锤给了他一击。

待再回过神，他已经扑过去抱住了这个人类。

“格雷尔、格雷尔·萨多克里夫！”他不顾对方的挣扎，死死捂住对方的嘴，“留下来，留在小生身边……”

即使手被咬破流血，他也没松开对方，而是加重了掌下的力道。

留下。

既然小生也如此地爱恋你……

 

晶莹的液体自狐妖的眼眶滑落，伴随亲吻，滴落在他爱人冰冷的脸上。

准确来说，那是他重新制作成的爱人的尸体娃娃。

不吵闹，不说谎，不离开。

他甚至重新以红色编织了爱人的发，并换了一身红色的装束。

“小生的红色公主。”他曾如此称呼过，以回应对方的那句银色魔鬼。

狐妖抱着爱人的尸身，沉眠于自己的棺材中。

只有死人才不会离开他，只有死人才会相信他的爱。

也只有死人，会停止在爱他时。

 

章1 END


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我曾经如此地爱恋你……

标题：活琥珀  
原作：黑执事  
配对：葬仪屋x格雷尔  
等级：R  
作者：道莫小七  
摘要：我曾经如此地爱恋你……  
警告：阴阳师AU，妖狐！葬仪屋，匣中少女！格雷尔；双黑，病态；角色复活；掌掴；梗源于网易云评论。  
备注：更多注释见后记

 

 

他被扑倒在了地上。

他被掐着脖子扑倒在了地上。

他被自己的人偶娃娃，掐着脖子，扑倒在了地上。

“噢……”他眨眨眼睛，“这小生可没想到……”

“你！”那个人偶娃娃毫不客气地加重了力道，“对我做了什么？！”

“咳、”狐妖有些困难地仰起脖子，努力从被挤压着的气管里发出声音：“先，咳，把小生放开吧，然后小生再来解释……”

其实他也没想好怎么解释，准确来说，这幕远远超出了他的预想范围。

原本只是偶尔心血来潮的一时好奇，好奇已经停下的灵魂还会做出何种举动。因此他动用了复活的禁术，而首选对象，自然是自己的呃，唔……人偶娃娃。

不过原来那孩子生前就这么暴力吗？终于得饶爬起身，边借着整理衣服慢吞吞地拖时间，边紧急思索解释的狐妖抽空想。

“你还有记忆吗？”他试探问。

对方翻了个白眼：“我还记得是你掐死了我。”

好吧，该怎么说呢，真是个尴尬的处境。

“那之后呢？”

对方拧起了那对细细的眉毛，习惯性咬着手指回想。

“我只记得我在一个很黑的地方待了很久……似乎听见过什么，也似乎梦到过什么……”

那双狐妖亲自用最漂亮的青金石打磨成的眼珠忽地直勾勾瞪向他。

“然后我醒来就看到你了，老家伙。”

上古的妖怪对他笑，笑得温和又明知故问：“惊喜吗？”

他收获了打来的一巴掌。

苍白的脸上稍后便浮起了红痕，不过这点疼痛还不到他介意的地步。

那只手重新抚上他被打的脸侧：“不管怎么样，我还记着仇呢，老家伙。”

“唔，唔……可是把小生的行踪出卖给阴阳师的账该怎么算？”

“那个不算，你又没被抓。”对方不耐烦地收回手。

“不过小生也着实过了一段逃亡生活——”他摊开手，示意四周。

对方忽然才意识到似的，左右环顾着屋内的环境，最后视线落在一旁的棺材上。

“你一直把我装在这里面？”那张漂亮的脸上满是嫌弃的扭曲表情。

狐妖自他身后走过来，抬手环住他的腰，并捏起一缕鲜红的发梢引给他看。

“小生还把你仔细打扮过了。”他低声在对方耳边轻语，“用红色，格雷尔最喜欢的颜色。”

格雷尔这才发现自己的长发和衣服早已换了颜色。低头时鼻梁上的镜架滑落，他顺手取下，然后看到镜框也换为了更漂亮的颜色与样式。

“喜欢吗？”狐妖没错过对方脸上的惊喜表情。

“别以为我原谅你了。”格雷尔重新戴上眼镜，“充其量我们也只是扯平了。”

“还要离开吗？”狐妖手上挑起对方耳边的红发轻声问。

格雷尔转过身，重新捧起他的脸，然后在对方的唇上啄吻了一口。

“当然。几百年前我就要走，现在的我也要走。这游戏不好玩了：人家是优秀的女演员，把男人的心轻浮地狩猎又随意抛开，但对谁都不会真的动情……可和你在一起，你会一直提醒人家的失败的。”

狐妖看着他良久，然后松开了手。

“Crush。”他低声说。

格雷尔茫然地眨了眨长得不像话的睫毛，然后突然明白了对方在说什么而笑起来。

“是啊，crush。”他笑时露出的是那狐妖重新为他换过的整齐尖牙。

离开时他没去送他，而是一个人继续待在藏身的神社里，哼着诡异的曲调收敛入侵者的残骸。

不过光想也能猜到，那孩子蹦跳着向往自由的背影，那是他求之而不得的鲜活生命力。

crush。

这不是个好词。压碎，碾碎，压垮。一如他们之间似是而非的所谓爱情。

但它还有另外一个意思。

短暂地，热烈地，但是又羞怯地爱恋。

I had a crush on you。

我曾经如此短暂热烈又羞怯地爱恋过你。

 

章2 END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文完  
> 码字俩小时，起名倒是卡壳了两天【。  
> 后来终于想到了“活琥珀”这个标题  
> 对于上古的妖怪而言，只有封存在琥珀里的东西才会凝固在爱他的时候  
> 打碎了琥珀，里面的活物就离开了，但琥珀的碎屑还在，爱曾存在过的证明还在


End file.
